Harry Potter and the Park Full of Death
by jmille70
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts rages on in the background as Harry and his friends try to find shelter from the fighting. Harry accidentally transports them to the first place he thinks of, Jurassic Park. This short story follows the group of young wizards as they try to navigate this terrifying island. The question is; will they survive the terrors that inhabit the island?


Harry Potter and the Park Full of Death

Footsteps pounded in Harry's head as he and the others raced through a forest of densely packed trees.

They skidded to a stop in a clearing, breathing heavily. Harry could see everyone's breaths in the cool autumn air.

"We need to get out of here!" Fred wheezed, holding Ron up with the help of his brother George.

Ron, who was now going in and out of consciousness, had been hurt badly during the fight. Harry knew he was right, they needed somewhere the group could rest and give Ron some time to recover. But where?

Looking around at the faces of his friends he realized that they were all waiting on him to make a decision, but it was hard to concentrate with the constant battle raging on in the background. Thinking quickly,

"Everyone link arms I have an idea."

Following his orders, they all did as he said and Harry closed his eyes, painting a clear picture of where he wanted to go.

He had dreamt of this place before, the dreams were so vivid that this had to be a real place, at least he hoped it was. Harry made a sweeping motion with his wand and the next thing he knew he felt like his body was being pulled in all different directions and being squished at the same time.

With a thud the group landed on plush damp ground, Fred and George losing their grip on Ron as their brother stumbled forward onto his hands and knees and hurled in the grass. The group collectively winced, except for Hermione, who was busy examining her surroundings.

"Harry… where the hell are we?" Her voice wavered in awe as she took in the towering trees and the mist being carried by a humid breeze.

Harry paused, he wasn't really sure, but before he could respond an alarmingly close roar shook the ground.

"Mate..." Neville whispered nervously, sweat beginning to gather at his brow. "Where did you take us?"

"I saw this place in my dreams, a big island in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Costa Rica." Harry realized how ridiculous he sounded as soon as those words were out of his mouth.

"Bloody hell, you took us to a place you saw _in your dreams_?" Ron groaned as he heaved himself into a standing position, still wobbly on his legs. He had been hit with some kind of curse that none of them had heard of, it made Ron dizzy and he described feeling like he was burning from the inside.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, surveying his surroundings,

"Um… yes? I don't know what this place is or why I had dreams about it, but at least it's safe and far away from Voldemort."

As he said this, another rumble shook the ground, sending a ton little green lizards scattering from the nearby bushes. The group watched the small herd as they ran over their shoes and into the forest on the other side of the wizards, disappearing into the underbrush.

Hermione's face suddenly went ashen, all of the pieces clicking into place at once.

"I know what this place is… it's Jurassic Park. Harry you dreamt of Jurassic Park."

"That island where that crazy-ass doctor tried to bring back dinosaurs?" Neville stammered. He, like Hermione, was exposed to the muggle world and happened to remember hearing about this doctor on the news.

As the group stood silently processing this new information, the frightening sound that they had heard only moments ago was now literally on top of them. The young wizards watched in horror as trees were being pushed over like toothpicks by the giant T-Rex that emerged from the forest and trained its eyes on them with what could only be described as predatory instinct.

"Oh fuck- RUN!" Harry choked off as they took off in the opposite direction, big booming footsteps following close behind.

But Ron wasn't fast enough, still out of it, he stumbled and tripped over a fallen log. As Harry tried to turn back and save his friend Hermione stopped him, it was too late. If they didn't keep moving forward, they would perish too. Pushing on, they could only hear his screams in the distance.

The group was stopped abruptly by a creature leaping out of the bushes in front of them, it was a velociraptor. Wide eyed, Harry began to back up, only to be met with damp breath on his neck. Turning slowly, he was met with yet another row of beady eyes and long sharp teeth. To the right of him, he heard Fred and George gasp quietly, as a third velociraptor appeared from the tall grass. They were surrounded.

Before anyone could speak, two of the velociraptors lunged at Fred and George, taking them to the ground. Harry, Hermione, and Neville recognized this as their opportunity to escape, knowing that they could do next to nothing against the prehistoric monsters to save the twins.

As they ran, the ground got more and more precarious, and they could hear the T-Rex that had killed Ron gaining fast on them. Neville let out a shriek when he, like Ron tripped. Harry heard a sickening crack, he assumed that Neville had hit his head on one of the many rocks jutting out of the ground.

As Harry and Hermione sprinted on, they encountered a sheer drop off, a dangerous cliff that they could not see before. The wizards skidded to a halt. Harry kept his footing, but Hermione didn't notice the cliff soon enough, and Harry watched helplessly as she fell to her death.

For the smartest witch in their year, that was pretty dumb.

Harry heard a loud pop off to his right as Voldemort appeared beside him. He knew that he would find Harry eventually, they were connected after all, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"Thought you could run from me?" Voldemort, out of all of the prehistoric creatures they had seen so far, was the scariest out of all of them.

Harry knew he had no escape as Voldemort drew his wand, all of his friends were dead and he would be joining them. He just wished that he could have saved the wizarding world before he died.

"Avada ka-"

Before Voldemort could finish the deadly curse, a pterodactyl came out of nowhere, clutching Voldemort by his gross bony shoulders, tossing him up into the air and catching him in its beak with a loud satisfying crunch.

So there Harry stood, alone, without his wand, on a far away place filled with terrifying lizards. He knew he had one choice. To join his friends in the after life.

The End


End file.
